The invention pertains to pharmaceutical storage and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to a pharmaceutical storage and retrieval device for institutions providing individuals with the correct dosage at the correct time of day.
In large institutions like hospitals and nursing homes, the dispensing of medication to many individuals at different times of the day can pose a challenging and perplexing problem for the nursing staff. Even automated procedures can be fraught with human error. The present invention relates to a device for storing and retrieving single doses of pharmaceuticals for patients confined within large and medium-sized institutions. The storage and retrieval device has a small footprint so that it can be easily accommodated within the ward or the nurse""s desk area on each floor.
The present invention fulfills the need to provide single doses of particular tablets or capsules under the control of a computer, to individuals one at a time. Of primary importance is the need to dispense the correct drug in the correct strength, and deliver it at the correct time of day as ordered by each physician for his patient.
The retrieval system of the invention comprises a control computer that sends instructions to a dispensing device. The dispensing device is then caused to discharge a particular tablet stored therein. The device contains a series of parallel, annular, and arcuate plates stacked closely together. Resting on each plate are multiple curved tablet trays circularly disposed thereupon. Each tray contains a number of tablets or capsules disposed within individual cells of the arcuate plate.
The plates are rotated under the control of the computer by a motor drive. A retrieval mechanism then rises or descends to address one of the plates. The retrieval mechanism comprises a tooth-shaped tray extractor wheel (held and moved by a support member), toothed guide wheels, and a tablet inserter and retriever unit, all of which are connected to and supported by an elevating mechanism.
Under instructions from the computer, the support member causes the tooth-shaped tray extractor wheel to engage the tooth-shaped rack on one of the curved trays. A wheel then extracts the tray from the plate and inserts it into the tablet extractor thus positioning the correct cell in the active part of tablet extractor unit. The tablet extractor unit then extracts a tablet and drops it down a chute to a collection area. The tablet extractor unit is also capable of receiving a tablet and placing it into one of the cells of a tray. Toothed guide wheels assist in guiding the tray so it passes into the tablet extractor unit. The extractor wheel then reinserts a tray into the plate, making the device ready for retrieval of the next needed tablet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,277, issued to Bell et al on Sept. 29, 1998 for Automatic Multiple-Sample Multiple-Reagent Chemical Analyzer, a chemical analyzer is illustrated. This chemical analyzing unit is built with curved trays on a circular turntable, not unlike the invention. The device handles reagents and test samples and does not store or dispense medications. It is also to be observed that the analyzer does not move its trays along an arcuate path. Rather, there is a single probe moving in a radial arc in order to access liquids disposed on the turntable. A single curved tray is made accessible to the arcuate path and holds other liquids to be accessed by the probe.
In accordance with the present invention, a medicating system provides single doses of particular tablets or capsules under the control of a computer to individuals, one at a time. Of primary importance is the need to dispense the correct drug in the correct strength, and deliver it at the correct time of day as ordered by each physician for each of his patients. The medicating system comprises a control computer that sends instructions to a dispensing device. The dispensing device is then caused to discharge a particular tablet stored therein.
The device contains a series of parallel, annular, and arcuately shaped plates stacked closely together. Resting on each plate are multiple curved tablet trays arcuately disposed thereupon. Each tray contains a number of tablets or capsules disposed within individual cells of the arcuate plates. Each of the plates is rotated under the control of the computer by a motor drive. A retrieval mechanism then rises or descends to address one of the plates.
The retrieval mechanism comprises a tooth-shaped tray extractor wheel (held and moved by a support member), toothed guide wheels, and tablet inserter and retrieval unit, all connected to and supported by an elevating mechanism. Under instructions from the computer, the support member causes the tooth-shaped tray extractor wheel to engage the tooth-shaped rack on one of the curved trays. A wheel then extracts the tray from the plate and inserts it into the tablet extractor, thus positioning the correct cell in the active part of tablet extractor unit. The tablet extractor unit then extracts a tablet and drops it down a chute to a collection area.
The tablet extractor unit is also capable of receiving a tablet and placing it into one of the cells of a tray. Toothed guide wheels assist in guiding the tray so it passes into the tablet extractor unit. The extractor wheel then reinserts the tray into the plate, making the device ready for retrieval of the next needed tablet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved medicating device that dispenses the right medication to each individual in an institution at the right time of day.
It is another object of this invention to provide a medicating system for an institution that has a small footprint.